Washington, DC
Washington, D.C. foi a capital dos Estados Unidos da América. Era parte do Distrito de Columbia Commonwealth, ao longo com Virginia e Maryland. Depois da Grande Guerra Great War, as ruínas radioativas radioactive e áreas ao redor foram chamadas de Capital Wasteland. História Quando os ingleses chegaram pela primeira vez à área, havia uma aldeia indígena no local chamada Nakochtank. Este nome sobrevive em nome do rio Anacostia. Este rio era conhecido pelas propriedades curativas de sua água pura, e está registrado que o Imperador Powhatan, que viveu no que hoje é Richmond, Virgínia, fez a viagem até Nakochtank uma vez por esse motivo. Hoje esse rio é um dos mais poluídos do mundo. A Constituição dos Estados Unidos de 1789 declarou que uma cidade capital seria criada em um distrito, mas não apontou onde deveria estar. James Madison e outros pensaram que deveria estar longe de outros estados e cidades. Desta forma, seria independente e não controlado por nenhum estado. Em 1790, um acordo foi alcançado e a capital foi colocada entre Virgínia e Maryland. Era um quadrado de dez milhas de comprimento de cada lado e dividido pelo rio Potomac, que separava os dois estados. Metade do distrito ficava em Maryland e a outra metade na Virgínia, os dois estados entregaram essa terra ao governo. Em 1791, foi nomeado Washington, Distrito de Columbia para homenagear George Washington. Columbia foi outro nome para a América do Norte. Design da cidade Washington, D.C. foi planejada antes de sua construção. Pierre L'Enfant desenhou um mapa para a cidade que dizia onde todas as ruas, parques e edifícios importantes seriam. Ao contrário da maioria das cidades dos EUA, D.C. possui muitas rotatórias ou círculos de tráfego. A cidade deveria ter longas e largas avenidas e muitos espaços abertos para monumentos e parques. O National Mall, um grande parque que ligava o edifício do Capitólio ao Monumento de Washington, era uma das partes mais importantes do plano de L'Enfant. Marcos The Mall O Mall é a localizado entre o Museu de Tecnologia, Museu de História, Monumento de Washington, Memorial Lincoln e o Capitólio. O edifício do Capitólio e o Memorial Lincoln ficam nas extremidades, o Monumento de Washington, perto do centro, e os museus nas laterais. Se você for direto no meio do Mall, espere ser atacado por dúzias de super mutantes, e pelo prédio do Capitólio, mais super mutantes, mercenários da Talon Company e um acampamento Enclave se você estiver avançado o bastante no jogo. Monumento de Washington O obelisco que é o Monumento de Washington agora tem uma parede feita de concreto em torno dele e é ocupado pela Irmandade de Aço. O arenito e o mármore do monumento caíram em muitos lugares e revelam sua estrutura metálica interna. A estátua de bronze de George Washington desapareceu do saguão. Ele também abriga a antena da Galaxy News Radio na ponta do edifício. The Capitol building Antes da Grande Guerra, o Edifício do Capitólio dos Estados Unidos abrigava o ramo legislativo do governo. Ele está localizado no The Mall, o outro lado do Capitólio se abre para a Praça Seward. Quando descoberto pelo Lone Wanderer, é um campo de batalha entre os super mutantes, a Talon Company e, mais tarde, o Enclave. Memorial Lincoln O Memorial Lincoln está em ruínas no coração de D.C.; a estátua sentada de Lincoln está sem a cabeça (esta localizada no Templo da União). Sacos de areia estão espalhados pelo memorial, que são usados por escravistas e possivelmente por escravos fugitivos se uma quest for completada. A cabeça pode ser restaurada após uma missão dada por Hannibal Hamlin, que lidera uma pequena unidade de escravos fugidos que tentam criar um refúgio para outros escravos fugitivos. Arquivo Nacional O Arquivo Nacional é um edifício pré-guerra que abrigava uma agência encarregada de preservar e documentar registros governamentais e históricos. O prédio está relativamente sem danos, mas os documentos e registros foram destruídos ou esfacelaram. Também se tornou lar de super mutantes, centauros e robôs; um dos quais tem personalidade. Os super mutantes colocaram muitas armadilhas para impedir visitantes indesejados. Museu de História O Museu de História parece ter escapado em grande parte da pilhagem, além do dano estrutural causado pela decomposição geral e pelos incêndios em lixeiras. Cartazes antigos para a exposição espacial no Museu de Tecnologia ainda estão pendurados. Uma estátua de mamute de lã fica no centro intocada pelo tempo ou pela Grande Guerra. Devido às ruínas decadentes, três das quatro entradas das exibições estão bloqueadas, incluindo a Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Batalha de Anchorage e a Guerra dos Recursos, deixando apenas a exposição de Abraham Lincoln totalmente intacta. No entanto, se você explorar qualquer outra parte do Museu, encontrará os artefatos de Lincoln, como o pôster do Memorial Lincoln , repetidor de Lincoln e dezenas de ghouls ferais. Museu de Tecnologia Uma concha dilapidada de sua antiga glória, o Museu de Tecnologia está em ruínas. O Flier dos irmãos Wright caiu, suas asas quebradas e um velho e desbotado banner da Vault-Tec pendura ao lado. O Módulo Lunar Virgo II permanece, contendo o relé de comunicação em perfeito estado, vários Stealth Boys, e placas sobre vários artefatos perdidos. Há também uma exposição, recreação, de um vault da Vault-Tec, rotulado como Vault 106. Cidadela O Pentágono, como temido, foi em grande parte destruído. No entanto, seus sub-níveis permaneceram intactos e continham tecnologia e armamento suficientes para manter as forças da Irmandade de Aço auto suficientes. Mas havia outra coisa também, Liberty Prime - uma maravilha tecnológica que, se restaurada, poderia ajudar a Irmandade a reconstruir sua força e reputação que vinham declinando constantemente há anos. Memorial Jefferson thumb|300px|Esboço do Memorial Jefferson. O Memorial Jefferson foi convertido em uma instalação de filtragem de água com canos de água muito grandes obstruindo a entrada principal. Uma entrada lateral menor para a loja de presentes é aberta em direção ao oeste. Isso é usado como uma base para a Projeto Pureza, que busca fornecer água limpa para toda a Capital Wasteland. É o ponto focal de muitas das principais missões, particularmente "Take it Back!". Casa Branca A Casa Branca também é um local no mapa, embora não seja nada mais do que uma enorme cratera irradiada neste ponto. Parece ter sido atingido diretamente por uma bomba nuclear. Uma Fat Man e três mini-bombas nucleares estão localizados nele, e há vários ghouls dependentes de nível que habitam a cratera. Cemitério Arlington O Cemitério de Arlington é a maior parte do que resta do distrito de Arlington, incluindo o Cemitério Nacional de Arlington. Para o sul é a indústria de alimentos Mama Dolce e no centro há a Casa Arlington. Antes de as bombas caírem, muitos dos heróis de guerra do país foram enterrados sob este solo. Agora, é um ponto vazio no mapa, principalmente desprovido de vida. O Metro de Arlington, localizado ao sul de Wilhelm's Wharf, leva ao Arlington. Districts ** Outcast outpost *** Anchorage Reclamation simulation * Chevy Chase district: ** GNR building plaza * Dupont Circle district: ** Lady Frumperton's Fashions * Falls Church district: ** L.O.B. Enterprises * Georgetown district: ** Radiation King ** Cornucopia Fresh Groceries ** McClellan Family Townhome ** La Maison Beauregard * L'Enfant district: ** Capitol Post ** Madame Jealle's * Mason District: ' ** Hubris Comics * 'Pennsylvania Avenue district: ** White House ** White House plaza ** Hotel ** Utility * Potomac River: ** Alexandria Arms ** Arlington Library ** Citadel ** Flooded Metro (CW) ** Irradiated metro ** Riverboat Landing ** Wilhelm's Wharf ** Anchorage Memorial * Seward Square district: ** Ranger compound ** The Capitol building * Takoma Park district: ** Takoma Industrial ** Takoma Motor auto shop ** Nifty Thrifty's * The Mall district: ** Museum of History (contains Underworld) ** Museum of Technology ** Museum Authority Building ** Lincoln Memorial ** Washington Monument ** National Archives ** The Capitol building ** Mirelurk nesting hole * Vernon Square district: ** Our Lady of Hope Hospital ** Statesman Hotel ** Vault-Tec headquarters }} : Note: Unmarked locations are denoted in italics. Subúrbios Andale Andale é um local na zona sul de Capital Wasteland. Está localizado a noroeste da Nuka-Cola plant, ao sul das ruínas de Fairfax e a sudeste do Forte Idependence. Andale é elogiada por seus moradores como "a melhor cidade da Virgínia". No entanto, a cidade tem um segredo muito sombrio. Quatro famílias sobreviveram à guerra nuclear e permaneceram em Andale, mas acabaram assumindo o canibalismo após o esgotamento de seus suprimentos alimentares. Desde então, o assassinato e o consumo de forasteiros, juntamente com a consanguinidade entre as famílias de Andale, tornaram-se uma tradição transmitida de geração em geração. É mais provável, por causa dessa tradição, que Willy Wilson diga que a Associação de Proprietários de Casas não permite que pessoas aleatórias se mudem para a cidade, devido à natureza sombria de seus cidadãos atuais. Ruínas de Bethesda As Ruínas de Bethesda estão localizadas a noroeste de Washington, D.C. Ela é habitada por invasores e ghouls, e é dividida em três seções: escritórios de Bethesda a oeste, escritórios de Bethesda a leste e subworks de Bethesda. Antes da Grande Guerra de 2077, Bethesda era uma cidade importante na área de DC. O Norte de Bethesda é um antigo trem monotrilho. À medida que a estrada oeste-leste termina na cidade, outra estrada que segue para o norte passa pela área. A cidade tem um parque local, em homenagem ao maior empregador da cidade, onde o beisebol foi jogado. Canterbury Commons Canterbury Commons é um posto de comércio e uma pequena cidade localizada na borda leste da Capital Wasteland, que no ano de 2277, está sofrendo atualmente de uma batalha completa entre dois "super-humanos". É habitada por cinco pessoas e pode ser encontrada ao norte de Washington, D.C., ao norte do Vault 108 e a sudeste do Templo da União. Canterbury Commons foi inicialmente fundada por Uncle Roe e sua irmã Daisy como um centro de comércio para comerciantes de caravanas em Capital Wasteland. Ruínas de Fairfax As ruínas de Fairfax são uma pequena cidade na Capital Wasteland, localizada ao sul do Vault 101, a leste do Forte Independence, e ao norte de Andale. As ruínas consistem na rua principal, várias ruelas e casas destruídas. Há mais de doze invasores bem armados nas proximidades, na rua e nos túneis abaixo. Norte da estrada principal que atravessa o centro da cidade de leste a oeste, é a entrada para a Estação de Metro Fairfax. Friendship Heights Friendship Heights é um grande complexo de apartamentos localizado na periferia norte de Washington, DC, que concede acesso à estação de Tenleytown/Friendship (e através do metrô, para a [do prédio da GNR|Galaxy News Radio)]]). Springvale As ruínas da cidade de Springvale estão localizadas a oeste de Washington, D.C., na Capital Wasteland. A Escola de Springvale, Megaton e o Vault 101 estão perto das ruínas e são os locais mais notáveis. Na década de 2060, a Vault-Tec iniciou a construção de um Vault, mais tarde chamado Vault 101, nas colinas a oeste desta cidade. Nos dias que antecederam a Grande Guerra de 2077, as famílias em Springvale pediram vagas no Vault. Pelo menos uma família, a família Gomez, foi aceita e uma família não. Em 2241, o Vault 101 envia uma expedição para a Capital Wasteland. A líder da empreitada observa que Springvale está deserta salvo por formigas gigantes. No mesmo relatório, ela observa que as estradas estão muito danificadas. Esta expedição estabeleceu com sucesso o contato com os cidadãos da Megaton. Eventualmente, Invasores se estabeleceram na escola vizinha de Springvale, onde atacam caravanas e desertos e tentam cavar uma entrada subterrânea até Vault para atacá-lo. Após a batalha entre as forças do Enclave e da Irmandade de Aço no Memorial Jefferson, os Apóstolos da Santa Luz estabeleceram o Mosteiro da Santa Luz em Springvale. Este mosteiro está localizado na adega de uma das casas, a sudoeste do posto de gasolina Red Rocket. Metro em Washington, D.C. As estações Metr encontradas em Washington, D.C. são as seguintes: * Túnel de vagões colapsado * Túnel DCTA 014-B Potomac * Esgotos a seco * Estação Dupont Circle * Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro * Estação Farragut West * Metrô Inundado * Estação Foggy Bottom * Utilitário Franklin Metro * Freedom Street Station * Friendship Heights * Georgetown/The Mall Metro * Local de eliminação de resíduos perigosos L5 * Metrô irradiado * Metro Central * Junção do Metrô * Estação do museu * Penn. Ave/Georgetown Metro * Penn. Ave/Seward Sq. Metro * Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro * Presidential Metro * Esgoto (metro) * Esgoto afundado * Estação de Tenleytown/Friendship * Esgotos Tépidos * Vernon East/Takoma Park }} : '' Nota: Esses locais são encontrados apenas em Washington, D.C. e seus arredores imediatos. Veja Localidades do Fallout 3 para uma lista completa das estações de metrô. Aparições Washington, D.C. é um dos principais locais em Fallout 3. Washington, D.C. é mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas pelo companheiro de ghoul Raul Tejada e pelo título da D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. Galeria Washington streets CA1.jpg|Arte conceitual das ruas de Washington por Adam Adamowicz Washington streets CA2.jpg Washington streets CA3.jpg Washington streets CA4.jpg Washington streets CA5.jpg F03 Architectural Concept Art 01.jpg F03 Architectural Concept Art 11.jpg F03 Architectural Concept Art 12.jpg Videos References de:Washington, D.C. en:Washington,_D.C. es:Washington, DC fr:Washington, D.C. it:Washington pl:Waszyngton ru:Вашингтон uk:Вашингтон zh:华盛顿,DC ” Category:Towns Category:Washington, DC Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3